


Never Too Warm

by sosser86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosser86/pseuds/sosser86
Summary: Aziraphale watched Crowley huff and grimace, desperate for relief. Being the angel he was, he could never stand to see suffering, especially not his husband."Come here, my love," he beckoned him, and patted the space in front of him. Crowley grumbled and griped before giving in.Prompt for "A Summer Night in the South Downs" from the SOSH Discord server.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #5 "A summer night in the South Downs"





	Never Too Warm

Crowley flopped down on the garden lounger with a groan, a sullen mess of long limbs sprawled about. Aziraphale was sitting next to him in his own chair, fanning himself feebly. With his bowtie, vest, socks and shoes discarded, the top two buttons of his collar undone, and his sleeves rolled back to his forearms, he was practically indecent. Beside him on a table sat a two tall glasses of Pimms, miraculously still chilled. Even as the last rays of sunlight faded in the sky and made way for night, the lingering heat of the afternoon was stifling in their garden.

"Humans get given a whole blessed planet to themselves, and in only a million generations they turn it into this sweltering cesspool," Crowley grumbled.

"You've _literally_ been to Hell," Aziraphale pointed out.

"And I stayed up here as much as possible!" he replied. He turned himself to sitting upright with another irritated groan. He plucked the front of his black dress and flapped it to get some cool air. "Can't we just go back inside, in the air conditioner?"

"Nonsense," answered Aziraphale with what enthusiasm he could muster. "It's a perfectly beautiful evening! Look at the colours of that setting sky! The birds and insects are singing nature's harmonies. There's a bit of a breeze..."

""Breeze, my arse."

Aziraphale cast him a sharp stare. "It's not like we haven't survived a summer before, without modern cooling devices."

"Barely," he muttered. "The worst part is this," Crowley held out a limp lock of hair that he was attempting to grow out again. "It keeps-" he aggressively swiped at the back of his neck, "-sticking to me!"

"Why don't you tie it back?" Aziraphale suggested, trying to be helpful.

"'S'at that bloody in-between stage!" Crowley growled. "Can't do a thing with it." 

Aziraphale watched Crowley huff and grimace, desperate for relief. Being the angel he was, he couldn't stand to see suffering, especially not his husband.

"Come here, my love," he beckoned him. He sat up, put his feet apart on each side of his own lounger, and patted the space in front of him. Crowley grumbled and griped before giving in and plopped down in front of him.

Aziraphale took an ice cube from his drink and ran it across the back of Crowley's neck.

Crowley jumped in shock at the contact. "What th- A BIT OF WARNING, FIRST!" His annoyance soon melted as the ice cube did, giving him glorious respite. As a final flourish to his act of mercy, Aziraphale blew against the wet of his neck and sent a shiver up his spine.

"There," Aziraphale declared. "Any better?"

"Infinitely," Crowley sighed with relief and pleasure, a smile across his face and his eyes closed. He reclined back into Aziraphale's arms, a puddle of contentment.

"Sorry if I'm too warm for you," Aziraphale apologised softly.

"Shut up," Crowley replied without malice.

"Did you still want to go back inside?"

"No," Crowley said, "I'd rather be here with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, please check out the other fics in this collection, and don't forget to leave kudos!


End file.
